Awkward
by Harlequin-Istic
Summary: Isabeaux and Logan sit down with his parents to inform them of their relationship. But it quickly turns into a talk about something else.. Little oneshots expected. Isabeaux/Logan.
1. Awkward

Isabeaux sat at the Drake's family table, uncomfortable for perhaps the third time in her long life.

Logan had assured her it'd be fine, they'd probably guessed already.

That didn't bother Isabeaux. What bothered her was that she was a Hound, probably everything his parents had wanted him to avoid as a love interest.

Yep, she was being properly introduced to them today as his girlfriend. If that was what she was.

Her long hair was twirled into a long loose twist running down the left side of her body, ending at her waist. Logan said she looked beautiful, but Isabeaux knew her tattoos that marked her as a Hound stood out sharply.

Her scars provided a show of their own, her green eyes flashing angrily when people turned to stare.

She'd even tried dressing up, well, for her. Logan was as ever wearing his infamous lace cuffs and pirate shirt, but instead of his usual frock, was wearing a coat with tails and clinging jeans.

Every time he shifted she had to look away to stop herself from staring.

Of course everyone else already knew, as according to Logan, Solange had guessed what he felt for the frenchwoman straight away and had then gone on to tell anyone who'd listen.

Sadly, Helena and Liam had been away for some several days, too busy negotiating treaties to be aware of their son's romantic affairs. So Logan, being the traditionalist, had decided to introduce her as, not the Hound Princess, but his girlfriend.

Isabeaux had agreed at the time, but was now regretting her decision as the minutes ticked by.

Logan re-adjusted his chair, Isabeaux swallowed.

"What? What is it?" He asked. Oblivious Fool. You, she wanted to shout. You and your ridiculously handsome looks are giving me feelings I shouldn't have before meeting your parents!

Shaking her head, she stared at the ornate clock clicking away on the side table.

"Isabeaux?" Logan reached for her hand, twining his fingers with hers. She looked at him then, his perfect face looking at hers, matching green eyes meeting her own.

He leaned forward, lips brushing hers, gently. Isabeaux didn't want gentle, she wanted a distraction. She deepened it, tongues touching, dancing.

After a moment, they broke away for breath. Logan's eyes sparked, cheeks not flushed but glowing.

"Keep that up and my parents will have to meet you in my bedroom, covered by a sheet."

Isabeaux smiled at her boyfriend's parents as they paused at the doorway, staring at the two curiously.

"What's going on?" Helena narrowed her eyes at the the couple.

"Mom, Dad, me and Isabeaux are dating." Logan stood, dragging Isabeaux with him.

The Queen sat, staring blankly at her husband. They both looked up.

"Is that what you wanted to tell us? That was what was so urgent?" Helena seemed almost relieved.

"Well, yeah."

The adult vampires laughed. "We thought you were having sex!"

Logan and Isabeaux looked at eachother.

"Oh," Helena raised her eyebrows. "I hope you're being safe."

Logan did blush then, making him look adorable. "Mom!"

Liam looked on, calmly. "Logan relax, we're only being responsible parents."

The young vampire pulled his love towards the stairs, grumbling. "Yeah, embarrassing parents."


	2. Precious

Logan woke up to the sounds of dogs barking. It was most probably Boudicca, growling at some stone which she thought resembled another pug.

He felt something slide across his outspread arm and turned to look. It was Isabeaux, cuddling closer sleepily to his naked chest. Her hair was wild, contrasting darkly with her pale complexion.

She looked stunning to him.

He remembered last night, Clothes tearing, wild kisses everywhere, falling on the bed.

He could also remember his growls and her purrs. They had been loud enough that he was sure even the Vampires at the court had heard.

Boy, was he gonna get a lot of grief from his brothers when he went downstairs. But for now he was content.

Isabeaux drew his attention again, her right hand spread lazily across his stomach.

He remembered the vision of her running, moments after they'd first met. She had been a sight, hair streaming behind her, like a Vampiric Artemis or Minerva.

His Isabeaux was too refined, too precious for something as common as Aphrodite. She was his, and he still couldn't believe it.

He thought back to their conversation about marriage,

_"Do you ever want to marry me?" Logan stared at the Hound, assessing her reaction._

_Isabeaux smiled. "Mon Coeur," Her hand stroked his messy hair. "We are still young, marriage is for old ones."_

_Logan frowned. "My parents are old?"_

_His girlfriend laughed softly and kissed him quickly. "Non, but we are young. Why think of marriage now?"_

_Logan had taken that as a no, so he left it at that._

That had been several months ago, only a month since they had gotten together officially. He agreed that he'd spoken a little soon, but he loved her.

He'd thought she would understand his need to rush, his fear of losing her.

Every time she had to leave to go back to the caves, it crushed him. He imagined a visit from Finn or Magda, or even worse, a stranger. The news that she was gone.

That his Isabeaux wasn't ever coming back to him, to his bed, to his arms.

But she had laughed, shaking it off. Maybe she wasn't as eager for this as he was.

He was broken out of his reverie by a voice.

"..Logan?" Isabeaux's sleep drawl, made husky by her french accent. Just that one word had sexual fantasies running galore through his mind.

Man, was he hooked.

"Mm?" He looked down at her, her impossibly soft ebony locks trailing across his chest as she leaned upwards.

"Je t'aime." Isabeaux smiled down at her love, and leant over for her phone that had somehow made its way to his side table.

Logan grabbed her wrist. "Leave it." He said, as he kissed her neck. The screen flashed blue, showing the caller to be Magda.

"What if it's important?" The frenchwoman asked breathily, her sighs increasing in volume.

"It's not as important as this." He pulled her back towards him, successfully ending the conversation.

Hours later, they both lay against one another, blissfully aware of eachother.

"Logan."

Said person looked down at the vampire laying with a leg over his and an arm around his waist. "Yes Isabeaux?"

"Ask me about marriage in a few more months. I'll answer properly if you ask properly."

He laughed then, a deep laugh bringing a smile along with it. Isabeaux smiled and kissed him.

He decided she was worth the grief from his brothers.

Worth the trouble of Magda and her tribe.

Worth everything.

She was precious, she was his.


	3. Pour revenir est de se souvenir

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, and 1) I do not own this story, and I don't really understand why I'm putting this here. I'm pretty sure you all guessed I'm not Alyxandra Harvey, correct?

2) Caumont is a real village, and France is a real place (I don't live in France or America, I am English, therefore sayings might be different and most probably half of the places used in this will not actually exist so, if you like the sound of the Church and drag your parents to Caumont and it isn't there, DON'T BLAME MOI). Now, this note has gone on for way too long, but If you review and would like me to read and review one of your concoctions feel free to ask!

The French village of Caumont filled Isabeaux with a sense of melancholiness. After all, it was located in France, her true home and the place where her parents had been brutally murdered.

Logan held her hand, practically dragging her down the snowy path that led to their rented Gite.

It was in truth a small cottage, long and rectangular with big bay windows and a thick wooden door. The small slated roof was the colour of dried blood, the falling snow making it look even more picturesque.

Although the mismatched colour scheme made the former socialite squirm inside, Isabeaux found it endearing.

Logan opened the waist-high gate and turned back briefly to smile at her. They had only just arrived earlier that day, and had been exploring for the last of the quickly disappearing day.

Her love opened the door and quickly ushered her through first like a true gentleman. She laughed at his sudden chivalrousness and removed her scarf and coat, watching him do the same. They both shucked their shoes and Isabeaux went to start a pot of tea while Logan fiddled with the Gite's hearth.

Later, when both settled under a heavy blanket by the fire, they began to talk with their hands intertwined.

"Isabeaux.." Logan blew gently beneath her ear.

"Mmm...," She sighed happily, which then turned into a growl of warning. "Just because I responded doesn't mean you can stop."

He chuckled and tugged her closer to him. "I wonder how Solange and Kieran are doing."

"How perfect, my boyfriend takes me halfway across the world on a romantic trip and he talks about his sister and her boyfriend."

This earned another throaty chuckle from the handsome vampire. "What would you rather we talk about?"

In less than a minute Isabeaux had removed half of their clothing and thrown the blanket across the room. She smiled seductively. "I'd rather we didn't talk at all."

And for the next few hours, she got what she wanted.

It was roughly around eight in the morning and Isabeaux was stuck outside watching Logan practically rape a Church with his eyes.

She rolled her eyes as his jaw nearly hit the frosted grass all because he had noticed the interesting structure of the building.

"Logan." Nothing. She tried again. "Logan."

He didn't give any indication that he'd heard her. "I slept with Quinn, he was much better than you. I now know I chose the wrong Drake brother. See ya."

It was too late, he'd already disappeared into Logan-land, where people still wore petticoats and pirates stole treasure and Churches had interesting infrastructure.

She sighed and perched herself on one of the crooked tombstones. She didn't care if it offended people, she was dead herself.

Eventually Logan returned and found his beloved picking at some invisible lint on her Mulberry scarf.

"Shall we go then?" He'd meant it as a serious question but she looked at him as if had lost half of his brain cells.

"What?" He asked confusedly. She just shook her head and pulled him rather forcefully from the beautiful building.

The next night they sat at a linen-covered table at a small restaurant hidden in the crook of the village.

The waiter was called Gerard and kept trying to make passes at her. Isabeaux found it cute while Logan found it infuriating.

When the waiter placed their bill on the table Logan checked it first for any hidden phone numbers, specifically Gerard's.

She nursed a glass of red wine while smirking at his petty jealousy.

"Stop, Logan."

He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd drugged your drink, his eyes undress you each time you glance his way."

"You needn't fret so, I love you and you alone." It would have been a sweet sentiment if she hadn't finished with, "..Idiot."

Suddenly, Logan had an indescribable look in his eyes, a mix of cunning and something else.

He paid for the bill and shoved her into the cold, frigid air.

Isabeaux watched the ice beneath their feet warily, waiting for any possible slips. It had snowed the night before, then rained, then frozen.

Lots of wonderful weather, in short. She looked up to assess her surroundings, her training as a Hound enhancing her already impeccable senses.

"Logan what are you doing?" She asked exasperatedly. He had dragged her all the way to the Village centre, the old-fashioned gas lamps casting a warm glow on the people milling about.

She allowed herself to be sat on the edge of the fountain, thinking him about to join her, but protested when she saw him kneeling on the icy ground.

"Enough, Logan. It is cold and you are acting strangely. If it is about Gerard, I only took his number to be polite."

Logan was broken out of his absurd mood and replied in a curiously high and nervous voice, "Firstly, we will talk about that later." In Logan speak that meant her deleting said number, "And secondly, hush woman!"

She growled at him, "Get on with it then!" Her accent becoming more pronounced, as it had in the past few days.

"Isabeaux St. Croix you make me so very, very happy. I can recall a time when you wished for a 'proper' proposal, and you said you would give me a proper answer. My love, will you marry me?"

She sat in stunned silence, Ignoring the ever-growing crowd of villagers enchanted by the young and beautiful couple.

"Logan, I.. I am not sure what I should say, I.."

Logan winced. "I did write down what I would actually say, but it was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing."

"En amour, écrire est dangereux, sans compter que c'est inutile." Isabeaux responded, stroking her love's cheek.

"Is that a oui?" He asked cautiously.

The frenchwoman laughed, eyes glittering, "That is a oui!"

The people around them erupted in cheers, although they didn't completely understand what the two were saying they could comprehend the basic idea.

She watched him as he told his family of the news over the phone, and heard a squeal that sounded distinctly like Lucy and a low growl that was probably Nicholas.

Once done, he slid the ring onto her finger. It was shaped like a snake, twining round her finger. White-gold with a big black diamond surrounded by a cluster of white diamonds acting as the scales of the snake, it was truly a work of art.

"Do you like it? You don't seem very happy, do you not want to marry me?" Shaken from her dreams Isabeaux frowned and shook her head vehemently.

How he could still be so insecure, she had no idea. "I love it. I just realized I have to plan a wedding." Wrinkling her nose delicately, she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Isabeaux Drake? Do you want to take my name?" Logan was obviously eager to get the small issues out of the way.

"Well, I do think that Isabeaux St. Croix Drake would be a tad strange but perhaps I could keep both as my written name and yours as my spoken? I am not ready to relinquish that part of my parent's gift unto me." He nodded and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you so much it pains me sometimes." Her fiancée stared her in the eye. "And the pain is what keeps me knowing that this is all real, that I am truly this lucky."

"Non, ma chérie, It is I who is lucky, for I have you." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his perfect lips softly.

As she brushed his hair from his face, encouraging him to sleep, she mulled over what had happened.

In France, she had lost everything.

Nearly two centuries later, on that very night, everything was almost returned to her.

Okay, so yeah I kinda hate this and had no inspiration at all, like seriously, I've forgotten practically all the book and my friend who I kindly lend my entire library of books has kept it since I wrote the first two chapters. So, it sucks and it's all her fault. Her name's Sofia, let's all insult her together, shall we?

I might do another last one of the actual wedding, because I have this picture of the girl I think of as Isabeaux in the nicest dress, so it inspires me for practically 0.01% of the chapter. If anyone could help me with the rest, you know God will leave a huge arrow pointing downwards on your head for the rest of your life, earning you mucho brownie points for when you meet those pearly gates. Ciao, my fellow IsaLo-ites.


	4. Please Note

Hello, reviewers, viewers, etc.

Thank you muchly for your reviews, very inspiring. If I sound brief, it's possibly because I'm on 'school break' (?) and suffering slightly from the emotion known as boredom.

I have still not recovered my copy of the Drake Chronicles books from my friend and thus, have lost all memory of what happened.

The internet is not very helpful in refreshing my memory either. Of course, I can remember most names and the simple concept but I was debating internally whether to continue this with another oneshot of the wedding or the honeymoon or etc, etc. OR, I might do a completely new story. This will NOT include anything involving the Drake Chronicles or any other books by another author.

It would be completely of my own invention and I was wondering as to whether any of my previous reviewers would be interested by the idea?

I'm asking you because really, there's no point if no one can be bothered to read it.

So please, let me know.

-Alex. (do I put kisses or what? I will, because otherwise I sound slightly mean) xxx


End file.
